The Return of Chaos/James' corruption
This is where the return of chaos and the corruption of James happens in Battle of the Machine Robos. see James on his way to Ponyville to see Rarity. Suddenly, everything starts turning upside down James: Huh? That is a bit weird. appears James: Airachnid! I knew you were behind this. I see you have mastered some magic. Airachnid starts working her new powers on James James: What are you doing? Airachnid: James, you must understand. You are the most beautiful looking engine on Sodor. And the fabulous Trainbot on the battle field. No other engine could withstand or have your kind of style. James: I understand. But... what... Do you... mean? hypnotizes him and drains him of colour Airachnid: Now do you see what I mean? James: Yes, my master. turns to Bertram T. Monkey Bertram T. Monkey: Hi, Airachnid. Airachnid: I have no time for games, Bertram. James was the perfect test subject. Now that he is under my control, I just need to use my new powers for real. You know, I think this calls for a song. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok, let's do this then. Airachnid with his left robot arm music starts playing and Airachnid and Bertram T. Monkey starts singing Under Our Spell. Bertram T. Monkey and Airachnid: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh You didn't know that you fell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Now that you're under our spell Blindsided by the beat Clapping your hands, stomping your feet You didn't know that you fell Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh Now you've fallen under our spell Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh We've got the music makes you move it Got the song that makes you lose it We say "jump", you say "how high"? Put your hands up to the sky We've got the music makes you move it Got the song that makes you lose it We say "jump", you say "how high"? Put your hands up to the sky Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh You didn't know that you fell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Now that you're under our spell Listen to the sound of my voice Oh, oh, oh-whoa-oh Soon you'll find you don't have a choice Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Captured in the web of my song Oh, oh, oh-whoa-oh Soon you'll be singing along Oh, whoa, oh We've got the music makes you move it Got the song that makes you lose it We say "jump", you say "how high"? Put your hands up to the sky We've got the music makes you move it Got the song that makes you lose it We say "jump", you say "how high"? Put your hands up to the sky Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh You didn't know that you fell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Now that you're under our spell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh You didn't know that you fell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Now that you're under our spell laughter and Brian the Crocodile are watching from behind a rock. Predaking: Did you see that, Brian? Brian the Crocodile: Yes, Predaking. That female Decepticon and Bertram have just corrupted James. Predaking: Airachnid must have mastered Discord's corruption powers. into beast mode Come on. We'd better tell Thomas. Brian the Crocodile: And my dad, and the gang too. his wings and takes off. at the Autobot base, Predaking and Brian tell the others what happened Matau T. Monkey: So, you two are saying that James has got corrupted by Airachnid? Predaking: Yes. We saw everything. And I think she's mastered Discord's corruption powers. Brian the Crocodile: And your evil twin brother Bertram T. Monkey is with her, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Oh, why that sneak of a brother of mine! Thomas: Where did you last see this happen? Predaking: At a siding near the entrance to Ponyville. Thomas: Okay. Come on, Ryan. I might need your help. Ryan F-Freeman: Right, Thomas. Let's go to Equestria and find James. Matau T. Monkey: Ratchet, open up the Groundbridge to Equestria for Master Ryan and Thomas. Ratchet: On it. the Groundbridge Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Thomas. Are you ready? Thomas: I'm ready. through the Groundbridge to Equestria Ryan F-Freeman: To Equestria and beyond! his jetpack and flies through the Groundbridge to Equestria Rainbow Dash: Did he just use Buzz Lightyear's catchphrase? Matau T. Monkey: Yes, Rainbow Dash. But instead of infinity he said Equestria. Rainbow Dash: laughs I knew that. Thomas and Ryan arrive in Equestria Thomas: Well, here we are. Ryan F-Freeman: his Alicorn form We're in Equestria. sees James in a nearby siding Thomas: Look, Ryan. There's James! suddenly turns and starts shooting Ryan F-Freeman: What's wrong with you James? Thomas and I are not your enemies! And that's a nice paint job you got. uses his magic to make a force field around him and Thomas for protection. James: You shouldn't have come. You'll try to overpower my style and beauty. Ryan F-Freeman: Your style and beauty? What are you talking about? Thomas: Who told you this, James? James: So what? Airachnid told me that. at the Autobot base, Thomas tells the others what James had said Thomas: Airachnid told James that no hero can withstand his style and beauty. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, at least we now know she's the one who made him look like this. We just need to know where to find her. Matau T. Monkey: Crash and I suggest that you and Thomas will go on a mission to find Airachnid. Optimus Prime: You know, Matau. This is a great idea. Bumblebee: You can bring Strongarm and Sideswipe with you to search. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Bumblebee. Come on, Sideswipe and Strongarm, let's go and find Airachnid. Thomas: You're right, Ryan. Let's roll. opens the Groundbridge and they race through Matau T. Monkey: Let's hope my master doesn't get hypnotized by the Dazzlings. Sunset Shimmer: scoffs Relax, Matau. They don't have their pendants anymore, remember? Matau T. Monkey: Oh, yeah. Thanks, Sunset. At least I remembered the time my master first meet those three girls back at Canterlot High. Groundbridge opens in a forest. Thomas, Ryan, Strongarm and Sideswipe come out Ryan F-Freeman: What is this place? Thomas: The Everfree Forest. I know this place is where strange and dangerous creatures, such as the Cockatrice, like to live. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, that's right. Plus, I think that's where the place is picked by Princess Twivine Sparkle when the Plundervines took over. Strongarm: Well, it's certainly unlike anything I've ever seen before. Sideswipe: You and me both, Strongarm. Thomas: Everyone split up and look. Airachnid could be anywhere. Ryan F-Freeman: Right. his Keyblade. And we better use our weapons in case someone tries to attack us. walks off and gets caught off guard by a spider-like shape Strongarm: Sideswipe? I'll save you, Sideswipe! arrives at where Sideswipe has been, only to find that shape has already made off with Sideswipe Ryan F-Freeman: What on Earth and Equestria is going on? Strongarm: A giant Cybertronian spider-like shape made off with Sideswipe! Ryan F-Freeman: I think that giant Cybertronian spider-like shape might be Airachnid. Thomas: Here's the plan: I'll try and find Airachnid, you two try to find Sideswipe. off Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, Storngarm. Let's go find Sideswipe. Strongarm: Right behind you, Ryan. pair race off into the trees Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan